


Reality

by Broken_Hearts



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts/pseuds/Broken_Hearts
Summary: Time is such a simple but yet such a complicated element of life... do you not think so? In this moment time doesn’t exist and numbers are just lines... in this moment when I wait nothing matters. In here I can only wait to see where I go next in this universe...- Keith





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> hello! So I had this one shot in mind for a while and I’ve posted it on my story on Instgram but why not just post it here! So enjoy! (Instgram: @amourdraws)

I’ve met you through so many different lives, one where we were against each other and others where we were on each other’s team and ones where you died in my arms and one where we were simply as friends nothing more... I’ve watched you marry someone else that wasn’t me but in that reality you only saw me as a friend and you saw them as your true love... I’ve been in a reality where you were terribly sick and I always sent you your favorite flowers and letters but I never showed up because I couldn’t bring myself to see you slowly gasping for air to survive your sickness, you did send me letters back along a little drawing of how you thought I looked like and you were always getting a day closer with the clues I gave but also a day closer to your death and then one day you did pass and since I couldn’t stand it I left as well to meet you in the next reality.  
So many realities I’ve been through to be with you and even when the reality gave me a life that was perfect for anyone else but that wasn’t the reality I wanted, the one reality I want is to be with you, where you are mine and I’m yours but the universe keeps making you an impossible option to be with, I’ve begged and begged to the sky to make me be with you in a reality where you and I are together and none of us have to pass while the other lives on, just you and me living a perfect life together but the universe ignores my begs while I go through so many realities to yet have one where you are mine.  
The universe has cursed me to hold the memories of each reality while you have no clue of any of them existing, you don’t even have any memory where we first met... our love story... how we got separated from each other in the battle but once we got separated that’s where the multiple realities began leading me to watch the love of my life never be mine again but in that mere reality that is long gone.  
I’ve lost count of how many realities I’ve been through, all I know is that none of them have been where you and I are together but just friends or enemies or simply where you’re not even in that reality or even working at the same coffee shop... why in all of them you were so close to me but yet so far that I could never hold you in my arms like I did in the very first reality.  
I can’t remember how your lips feel against mine anymore or how it felt to hug you, the ones where you hold on just a little longer because you don’t wanna let go yet and you take in the warmth of the other, I miss how your fingers fit perfectly between mine, I miss us...  
I weep to the sky begging once again to give you to me again, to give me the chance I’ve been wanting.  
“I beg you, give me the one person I desire to be with! You have sent me to multiple realities to watch and suffer! Why can’t you let me have them back! I beg of you to give me them back! I want to be with them like I was before all this happened! I have died over and over again to be with them and I’ve watched them from afar even when they weren’t mine! Why can’t you make them mine!? Is this a punishment!”  
No response like always but I keep weeping and slam my fist into the earth while the moon light reflects onto the pond.  
“I’ve been back and forth through realties and lived through the same ones with the smallest of changes but they all end the same... them not being mine”  
I cry and curl up into a ball and just silence surrounds me, the cold air just blowing through the trees. When I weep to the sky is when the universe is making a new reality, another reality where you are impossible for me to have, I keep crying and soon I’m awake.  
“Lance... please love me again in this reality...”


End file.
